


A Love Without Limits

by RedEnemi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnemi/pseuds/RedEnemi
Summary: Kakashi learns about Family and Love.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi remembered his sight tuning in and out of focus. A blurred greyness making him worry about his health. 

His heartbeat was calm and steady. He was only six years old so there was no way it was some weird illness unless it was a silent birth defect showing up out of the blue. 

He wrinkled his nose and brushed the autumn leaves from his hair. The dead plants cracked and wrinkled at the rough contact of his hands and with each step he took a loud crunching noise came from under his sandals. 

It was probably nothing, but he’d tell his dad when he came back home. 

His dad recently became a hunter and courier ninja since working at the mines wasn’t healthy or paid above the minimum wage. 

Kakashi sat outside on the grass with his back leaning on a tree that offered wide cool shade. He mindlessly plucked long weeds and waited. 

No one from this hopeless town believed his father could become nothing more than a mine worker or be more than the multiple odd jobs he was great at doing around town. His dad could fix and build just about anything. He was resilient and smart. He was a man who minded his own life, qualities Kakashi liked and was proud of. 

When he was officially licensed and recognized as a ninja it shocked everyone because of his ‘old’ age. 

Usually, from what Kakashi picked up, ninjas has to undergo months and even years of mental and physical training before taking the written and physical exam. Turns out his dad didn’t have to go through all that, he came home one day with documents and a date for him to start his new job. 

For the short time being he left days at a time for missions (at the most a little more than a week), his dad had been saving up money so they could start fresh somewhere else.

Kakashi could care less where they moved away to, he just wanted to live somewhere that offered big libraries.


	2. Chapter 2

The day finally arrived and home furniture was sold off along with other things his father didn’t see the point in taking with them on their long journey. 

Almost an entire day was spent packing the essentials. 

“Hey, Dad. Why did you decide all of a sudden to become a ninja?” 

“It was something I’ve considered plenty of times before for the money, but the violence never appealed to me.” 

“But it’s not really your style. How come you’re able to take missions if I’ve never seen you train?” 

“I never told you before? My dad was a ninja, he trained me for years until he passed away, but it was mostly for self defense, as a last resort. He never wanted me to become a ninja. An honest humble life was what he wanted for me.”

“So, now that he’s not around you’re doing whatever you want?” 

“Wha-no! This town isn’t as secure as a village. A village has borders and a military prepared to defend itself against enemies. Anyone could come around and destroy this place. That’s why many people are relocating.”

“Why can’t you stay and defend it? Can’t you start your own village from scratch? That’d be pretty cool.”

Sakumo gave out a deep chuckle from within his belly, “it’s not that simple. One man needs more than power to build a village.” 

“I suppose. Nevermind, it sounds like too much trouble. If you did then I would see less of you.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“So, what village are we going to?” 

“Leaf.”

“Does it have a lot of libraries?”

“I’m sure they do.”

Kakashi thought seriously for a fast moment and blurted out, “but you're too soft, dad. I’ve never even seen you get mad at anyone. It doesn’t make sense...We aren’t running away because you borrowed money from some loan sharks, right?” 

There were some stories he heard from word of mouth, gossip from old ladies about their husbands or sons failing to pay up on time. They disappear mysteriously, Kakashi never knew for sure if that meant leaving town or winding up dead…

“Son...I would never.” 

“I better not wake up an orphan or else,” He glared at his dad. 

“I promise! Pinky Swear? Cross my heart and hope to Die?” Sakumo waved his hands and crouched on his legs to hold up a long pinky finger. 

Kakashi stared at his father's childish behavior all the while squinting his own eyes, “not cool, dad.” 

  
  


He still wrapped his own finger around his father’s. 

“Okay, off to bed. Tomorrow we wake early at 5 am.”

“Early? But that’s the time we normally wake up.”

“Traveling is tiring, you’re going to need your strength.”


	3. Chapter 3

When he opened his eyes he turned and paid close attention to the early morning and was confident it was before 5 am. 

Kakashi sat up on the bed to look at his father sleeping form but was met with a large hand tousling his hair. 

Up they got up and did their usual morning routine of going to the restroom. Teeth were brushed and faces were washed. 

Excitement was obvious in Kakashi’s face. The day ahead already felt like some adventure. Just him and his dad traveling wide and far. Or so he thought. 

After they finished a light breakfast meal, they gathered their things to start walking outside of town. 

“Sakumo! Wait just a minute, please!” A woman with an odd hairstyle and a huffing man, with an equally strange hairstyle and haircolor, jogged towards them. Faces were damp with sweat and Kakashi felt awkward waiting for them to relax enough to spit out whatever they needed to say.

“We don’t have all day. Can’t you see that we were just about to leave?” Kakashi signed annoyed. It was too early to deal with people. His excitement was starting to wane by the second the longer he stayed still. 

“Kakashi!” His father pleaded and bowed down to the couple who were no longer struggling to speak, “I’m sorry for my son’s behavior. Now what can I do for you? You are the, the Haruno’s, yes?” 

“We are, My name is Mebuki and this is Kizashi. I know this will sound imprudent of me to ask, but you are heading to the Hidden Leaf Village?” Mebuki said. Her eyes were searching Sakumo’s face as if she could spot the faintest trace of a lie. Her fists were closed to her sides, but the rest of her body language was open. She looked like a woman who wouldn’t think twice about starting a fight, and win. 

“Ah, yes?”

“My wife and I are also moving to the Leaf. We have closed our business and our belongings are packed and ready to go. But, the thing is we fear of traveling alone. We were wondering, because the town knows of you being a ninja now, if we could tag along? I can always pay you for our protection, see, my wife an I have never lived anywhere else,” Kizashi wore a broad nervous smile and seemed like a giant goofball to Kakashi. 

“Ah, no need to pay me. Shall we?” 

“Thank you!” The Haruno’s bowed down and as they did so Kakashi noticed something like pink hair draping over Kizashi’s shoulders. 

“What is that?” Kakashi pointed a finger.

“Huh? Oh, This is our daughter, Sakura. She’s a shy girl with everyone but us and she isn’t a morning person.” Kizashi leaned side way for the Hatake’s to get a better view at the sleeping girl. 

“What’s with her hair?” Kakashi asked.

“Kakashi, that’s not polite,” Sakumo smiled apologetically on behalf of his son who naturally sounded like he was interrogating everything and everyone. 

“It’s just a question. What’s the big deal?” 

“It’s her natural hair color just like yours,” Mebuki smiled and she leaned in at Kakashi’s face level, but underneath her words a message Kakashi could not mistake said, ‘speak ill of my daughter and I will fight you.’ 

“Ah, haha. It is very unique. I’ve never seen anything like it before. It’s very pretty and befitting of her name,” Sakumo smiled politely ruffling his son’s hair and hoping to deter Kakashi from saying anything rude. He directed his son's head to face the path leading out of town and they all started walking. 

“I know. I named my daughter,” Kizashi smiled from ear to ear the clear pride was laced in his voice and face. 

“And I made her!” Mebuki said with a smile before slapping her husband’s free shoulder. The force sent the man a few steps forward. 

“I did, too!” 

“But, I had her.” Mebuki grinned.

“I’m just pollen your leg, dear. Pollen. Get it? Because we are Haruno’s and -”

Kakashi was horrified. He could tell right off the bat that this was going to be a long, LONG, walk, until he heard his father snort. 

Kakashi whipped his head to look at his father and groaned, “not you, too, Dad. You’re supposed to be the cool one, remember?” 

Sakumo chuckled, “It was pretty-”

“Punny!” Kizashi finished. 

Mebuki and Kakashi recoiled in disgust. 

Sakumo and Kizashi laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

“When is she waking up? She shouldn’t sleep all day. Did she even have breakfast?” Kakashi glanced sideways to look at the pink girl who was drooling a little from the corner of her mouth. 

“I would say sometime soon. We got her to eat something quick before we let her sleep again. Even Sakura gets tired of sleeping.” Kizashi said.

“How old is she?” 

“Six. So don’t go thinking of taking my little girl away from me,” Kizashi warned jokingly, “I can tell you’re going to be a heart breaker with the girls, not that my Sakura would like you or any boy like that.”

“Why would I like her? Look at her, she’s a slob, she’s drooling and her forehead is bi- OH!” Kakashi flinched and his hands darted to the back of his head to soothe the stinging pain. He glared at Mebuki teary eyed. 

“Cha! Girl’s need their beauty sleep and there’s nothing wrong with her forehead. It’s cute!” Mebuki’s hand took to rest on the muscle of her bent arm whose fist was closed and knuckles faced the air.

“I’m sorry about that! Kakashi knows about manners, he has manners, but he is-” 

“A devil’s spawn, hmm?” Mebuki finished for him never taking her eye’s off Kakashi. A visible vein lingered on her side of her forehead where her bangs weren’t in the way. 

“Ah, haha. I was going to say a handful actually. Kakashi apologize.” 

“What? Me? She should apologize to me, she hit me! I’m a minor and she’s not my mom.” 

“You insulted my precious daughter!” 

“I was only pointing out facts!” 

A guffaw escaped Kizashi, finding the sight of his wife chewing someone else other than him refreshing and she looked like she wanted to throw hands. He giggled behind his hand. 

“Kakashi, please apologize, right now.” 

“Okay, fine. I’m sorry Mrs. Haruno.” Kakashi grumbled about it being child abuse and Mebuki being a “manly old hag”. 

“I accept your apology,” Mebuki smiled and then purposefully muttered under her breath, “devil spawn.” 


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?

Kakashi found that traveling by carriage was a luxury. He quickly came to learn his father wasn't lying about the journey being long. 

It wasn't even the afternoon yet, but he was starting to get jealous at the pink girl sleeping like the sun wasn't beginning to beat down on them. 

He eyed her from the corner of his eyes as subtle as he was capable of and jumped when his father's hand ruffled his hair.

"Kakashi, are you thirsty?" 

"No." He paused, "yes, she's taking forever to wake up. What is she a baby?" 

"She's my baby," Kizashi said.

"You're a baby, too." Mebuki smirked smugly. 

Kakashi whipped his head to 'hrrmph' at her. "Am not." 

Sakumo gently patted his son's hair, "you are." 

"I said I'm not. I can do ninja stuff, too." 

"You mean play ninja," mebuki smiled tauntingly. 

"No. I can walk on trees and water. And I can make a clones of myself." 

Kizashi's mouth parted and he stopped to give the sassy boy his attention, "I can't tell if you're joking." Kizashi looked at Sakumo for answers. 

"It's true. I've already enrolled Kakashi in the Leaf academy." 

"How? Have you been to the Leaf before? Doesn't the school need to meet him in person?" 

"I sent over some of Kakashi's documents. I've been to the Leaf a few times with my father as a kid and teenager, but I never lived there. Villages usually want newcomers to settle down and get acquainted with people and it's surroundings, but money does the trick, too." 

"They pay you that well?" Kizashi marveled. 

Sakumo nodded. 

"It's dangerous work." Mebuki shot her husband a look that told him to forget about even considering pursuing the shinobi path. 

"I've been saving for this day. See Kakashi is quite unusual for his age. He's special. Konoha has surprisingly taken the word of the people I have worked for throughout the years and I also have a reputation of sorts, I supposed that helped smooth out the process."

"You're fortunate. Our process was a pain. We had to travel back and forth the past two years to consider whether we wanted to live there or not." 

For the next ten minutes the Haruno's spoke of all the things they were considering in their travels visiting the Hidden Leaf Village and other neighboring allied villages. It was a tedious feat that wasn't cheap. 

Kakashi wasn't going to lie nor admit it out loud, but his pride was wounded. These dumb Haruno's were all concerned about their new-life-to-be in Konoha that they didn't care to make a comment about his talents. 

It wasn't the reaction he expected. When people heard about the power he possessed at his age and saw it first hand they would praise him without a beat of hesitation. 

Whatever, he didn't care. 

Once again, as if detecting his mood or thoughts, his father's heavy hand shot out to brush Kakashi's hair. 

_Humpfh! Embarrasing!_ "Dad," Kakashi's small hands attempted to brush the hand away without much success. _How annoying._

He stopped when the corner of his eye caught movement. He wanted to stop but continued to walk like the pink girl shifting on her father's back wasn't important to even notice. 

The longer he stared straight ahead the harder it became. Each blink of his eyes turned to flicker back at the increasing movements of the girl. 

"Looks, like my little flower is waking up. It must be the sun. She must want some water," kizashi said. 

"Took long enough," kakashi muttered. He was getting bored and being ignored as the adults talked about things he understood too well, but didn't care much for was starting to make him wish they've never left home. He actually became interested a while back in meeting the drooling sloth. Just what kind of person was she? 

A small yawn followed and a rounded hand shot up to brush against closed eyes. 

_Any_ slower? Kakashi was getting impatient by the second. He wanted to grab a stick from the ground or break a branch from a tree to poke her with it. 

Suddenly at midst of his eyes going back and forth as nonchalantly as he could, he grew startled at the wide, jade eyes that fully opened from their slumber. 

Sakura's eye color was unlike her parent's. Her long bangs concealed her forehead, but Kakashi wasn't fooled. He knew it was a trick just like Mrs. Haruno lame attempt to hide her giant forehead. 

Kakashi watched the girl registering where she was and she suddenly shot up with a straight back, "I'm thirsty. Are we almost there?" She whispered in her father's ear and turned to give a questioning look to her mother. 

"Hardly," Kakashi said, still not turning his head to look at her. 

Sakura finally looked at him and his father with shy curiosity. "O-oh." Her head lowered to conceal itself behind her father's neck. 

"Now, now, Sakura, introduce yourself," mebuki mildly chastised with a smile and took a careful hold underneath Sakura's underarms as Kizashi undid the knot from the cloth that held his daughter securely. 

Sakura only gave a pained sigh of embarrassment when her mother placed her on the path of dirt. In defeat, Sakura shyly adverted her eyes to meet both the Hatake's eyes before staring at the ground, "h-hi. My name is Sakura Haruno." She spoke and moved awkwardly and Kakashi couldn't blame her. He also hated introductions and being forced to be in the spotlight. "N-nice to meet you."

"Hello, there. I'm Sakumo Hatake and this is my son-" 

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. You shouldn't be this shy or no one is going to take you seriously." Kakashi came to a full stop and finally turned his body to face her. "Are you going to a public school or are you going to attend the academy?" 

Kakashi couldn't stop to be considerate. It wasn't in his nature to sugarcoat things or beat around the bush. Even so he wondered if Sakura even knew what the academy was. She did know he was referring to ninja's, right?

"Hey, that's my princess," kizashi crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, brat. Our Sakura might be shy, but at least she isn't rude like you," mebuki, too, crossed her arms and stood next to her dorky-looking husband. 

"He didn't mean tha-" Sakumo tried to say. 

"Yes, I did. I don't see why I have to apologize for everything that I do or say. Adult's get butt hurt when they don't get their way. It's annoying." Kakashi had enough. When was he going to meet interesting people? He wasn't dumb or weak, so people should stop judging him based on his age. 

There came the stupid paradox. He hated being reminded by it by his own brain and by other people. It was something he already knew, he didn't need to hear speech after speech in different points in time. The world was full of hypocrites, himself included.

Kakashi especially hated how there was no easy way of reasoning his opinions or actions without it coming back to bite him for an indefinite length of time where he ended inventing counter arguments with himself. 

There were all the same and there were all different. Which was it? Couldn't the world decide on one? 

Sakura's mouth trembled and her eye's glossed over with tears. They looked like giant watery orbs waiting to crash down like a waterfall. 

_Good grief. She's one of those. Just another child... How disappointing._

"Punk, where are you're manners? We are your elders. Sakumo, you should be more firm with your kid." mebuki said without breaking her stare-off against Kakashi, who was equally determined to win by being the last one to blink. 

"Dear, he's just a boy." Kizashi smiled not bothered in the slightest by Kakashi's outburst. 

"Not a boy." Kakashi glared fiercely at Mebuki, who was also unwilling to tear her eyes away to blink. 

"You throw tantrums like one," mebuki smirked triumphantly when Kakashi shut his eyes and rubbed them in defeat. _Dumb woman_ , Kakashi thought.

"Mebuki has always been a defiant troublemaker growing up even more so than me," kizashi laughed. 

"Whatever. I can still walk on trees and water." Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking. He ignored Sakura's teary sniff's. "How come Sakura is a crybaby then?"

"I-I'm not." Sakura said slightly above a whisper but everyone still managed to hear her perfectly fine, before she increased the volume to preferable speaking levels, "I'll be attending the academy, too."

"You mean the public school?" Kakashi scoffed. _Yeah, right. She's a child and doesn't know the difference._

"Oh. OH, HO-HO. I forgot to mention little twerp. Our Sakura can walk on trees, water, and make clones, too." A roll of Mebuki's shoulder's and a hand concealing part of her bottom lip didn't hide her mirth or the glint in her eyes.

Kizashi raised two thumbs up and lowered his hands to rest on his hips before nodding vigorously. He gave an immense smile that would have caused Kakashi to roll his eyes, but instead Kakashi's craned his neck painfully to stare questioningly at Sakura, "Yeah, right. Liars. I don't believe you."

All he could see was a girl who looked awfully weak and insecure with eyes that looked like they were about to burst like water balloons at any moment. 

"I-I'm not enrolled. My parents want me to go to a public school." Sakura said with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

Kakashi stared. He looked at his father's face, who in turn looked Sakura with interest and Kakashi secretly felt a pang of jealously, "These people are joking, right, dad?" 

"Son, I think you should keep in mind that other's like you exist." 

Kakashi stared some more. It was incredulous. Was his father serious or did he want to spare the Haruno's any form of embarrassment?

His father was probably being polite, like always. There was no way.

Kakashi pointed a finger at Sakura, "Prove it or you're lying." 

Sakura's bangs hid her eyes when her gaze fell to the ground, "not lying" she sniffed. 

"You are if you don't show me." 

.

.

.

"Okay. I will." 

.

.

.

* * *

  1. **FACT [in Dwight Schrute's voive]: Everyone loves kid Kakashi.**
  2. **FACT: Sakura Haruno deserved better.**
  3. **FACT: Sakura Haruno deserved more.**
  4. **FACT: KAKASAKU DESERVED TO BE CANON. FACT!**
  5. **It's 2am and im being dumb. *is dumb all the time***
  6.   7. Comment(s)?
  8. FACT: Sakumo Hatake.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au where Sakura is a prodigy without having a long ninja clan lineage or having special eyes. Her parents are still ordinary civilians, she's just really intelligent.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore same age au's! the possibilities are endless <3


End file.
